Red Angel
by BlueFlames0919
Summary: Aelita and Angelique fight monsters, go to school, deal with teen drama and save the world on daily bases along with their friends Jeremie, Yumi Odd and Ulrich. Now that Xana is gone once and for all, the Lyoko warriors think back to the beginning and remember all the events that led up to this moment. (Pairings Inside)
1. XANA Awakens Part I

**Jeremy**

_Diary of Jeremie Belpois. Student of Kadic Academy, 8__th__ Grade Student, October 9__th__. A few weeks ago I was hunting for parts to finish my miniature robot. I couldn't find anything around here I could use so I decided to rummage for scarp in the abandoned factory, not far from the academy. I figured I could find lots of cool mechanical stuff inside there that could be useful. And I wasn't disappointed. It was unbelievable. I stumbled into some sort of complex, with an entire computer lab with scanners and especially this intense frame. At the moment I haven't told anyone, it's my little secret. It's the coolest thing that's ever happened to me and that wasn't all. That night, even though I was scared stiff, I decided to start up the computer. _

I'm standing in front of the powerful machine.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this any minute. Ok. Go" I decided to go up the lift to the supercomputer. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I sat in the chair and immediately felt at home. Looking at the screen, I cracked my knuckles and go to work.

"Now let's see what you got under the hood my friend" The computer started up. I looked around in amaze at all the different programs until two identical screens appeared on the monitor. In both of them I saw two girls or programs that looked like girls. They looked almost identical. The one on the left had the brightest red hair. Behind her fiery hair was a pair of the most beautiful white angel wings I have ever seen. The girl next to her had bubble gum pink hair and from the look of things was dressed like an elf, also in pink.

"Wow. What's all this? A video game" Than both girls opened their eyes. The red head had bright forest green eyes whilst the pink girl had pale but hypnotizing green eyes. The looked around until they looked at me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the pinked head girl.

**Ulrich**

I walked into the chemistry class and looked out the window. I honestly couldn't be bothered to go to class today. I started thinking about soccer practice until someone whose voice I didn't recognize pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, are you Ulrich Stern?" I guy with blond hair and purple streak through the middle asked me. He was also dressed in all purple. This kid was odd.

"That depends. Who wants to know" He smiled and slid into the seat next to me."

"Odd Della Robbia" huh what a fitting name. "Your new roommate"

"What?" He has got to be joking? Him as a roommate equals disaster.

"I'm new at the academy and the principle told me to move in with you. "He explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Launch on to me sound more like it."

"Relax, I'm totally cool" He said spinning in his chair. "Trust me, you'll see, you won't even know I'm there" Somehow I found that hard to believe.

"I sure hope so. Look we don't exactly go way back so for now let's take things nice and slow ok."

"Ok nice and slow." He said with raised hands, smirk still in place. Just than I saw Sissi walking towards us.

"Hello Ulrich sweetheart, I've got something very important to tell you" I wanted to roll my eyes, knowing what she was going to say.

"Important like I lost my mascara, my pink t-shirt ran"

"No. Nothing as serious as that" _Seriously? _"It's something about you and me Ulrich. If you want to know more, come by my dorm tonight at 8. I'm counting on you" After Odd asked me who that was; I explained to him exactly who she was and why she was a nightmare. After class Odd decided to stick around and honestly I started to mind him less and less.

During lunch break I wanted to spend some time away from Odd, Sissi and everyone else so I decided to go to the forest. Going there helped me relax, especially when I was high in the trees. That exactly where I was sitting. I closed my eyes and thought about my life so far.

I was an only child and had strict parents. My dad is a business man whom to everything has to be perfect. Since my grades aren't perfect I play soccer. I know that's what I'm good at and it a way to make my dad proud. The only other thing I'm good at are marshal arts and Spanish. As a kid, my parents made me take Spanish lessons because they planned to move there until my dad got offered a job here in France. I was interested enough in the language to learn it fluently so I know French, English and Spanish fluently.

Lately I have been having weird dreams. In those dreams I have been trying to protect a girl from a black cloud. When I woke up in the mornings I barely remembered the dreams but the image of the girl stuck in my mind.

She had fiery red hair that goes down to her waist in soft waves. She always wears a strapless white dress that flows to her mid-thigh. She wears white ballet shoes with a ribbon that ends just below her knees. The thing that captures me most about her are her forest green eyes. They are the brightest shade I have ever seen and even when I wake up I know that they will haunt me for the rest of the day. Those eyes hold so much protectiveness, fierceness, power and love that they are hard to forget about. To me, she looks like an Angel. Once when I was dreaming, I called her that by accident but she just smiled and said that she can be whatever I want her to be. Before I could reply, I was shot in the back successfully ending my dream.

Just as I stopped reliving the dream, the school bell signalled the end of lunch. Sighing I got off the tree and went to class, oblivious that by the end of the day, I was going to meet my Angel.

**Jeremy**

"Artificial inelegances can you hear me?" I asked not really knowing what to call them.

"Yes but-" said the pink head girl before she was interrupted by the red head.

"What she is going to say is to stop calling us _artificial inelegances _otherwise bad things are going to happen. She was just gonna sugar coat it and say please at the end" well her temper goes with her red hair. Despite the angel wings, she sure can be a devil but she was nice and all nevertheless.

"Ok, how to you like the name Maya?" I asked the pink head girl.

"Maya" she tested it out "I like that" one down, one to go.

"Ok and how you would like the name…Rose" the red head smiled and I knew it was a good sign.

"I like it but-" this time Maya cut her off.

"But what we really like is to tell us what we are doing in this virtual universe"

"That's not so easy but I already got a couple of answers. I believe that you can see each other right" The girls nodded. "Ok, you're part of a virtual environment called Lyoko and you've got to try to get out of there"

**Maya/Aelita **

"Look around for a door something like that" I heard the boy say; whom I've learned was called Jeremie. Sharing a look with Rose we got up and looked around. I saw her walk up to one of the walls and touch it. She turned around and send me a smirk. I smirk that I instantly knew she found something.

"Come on bubbles, lets go" I felt a sort of a warm sensation go through me when she called me that. I couldn't help but smile, the nickname felt familiar. I saw her disappear through the wall and decided to follow.

What we saw was amazing. All around us was a forest. I relaxed a little and looked around.

"Jeremie I…this is weird. You've got to see this."

"I love to. You think you can gave me a visual."

"I'll try" I concentrated on sending what I'm seeing because the next thing I heard was a "Wow"

"Guys there isn't just a forest out there. There's an entire world. I count four sectors, each one is different."

As soon as her finished saying two weird, creatures came out behind the trees. Sharing a quick look with Angel, _wait since when have I started calling her that._ Never mind, we decided that it's not good.

"Um Jeremy, we're not all alone out here. There are some animals."

"That's fantastic. This virtual world has an entire eco system with virtual living creatures…" We stopped listening to him when the creatures decided to shoot at us. With Angel pushing me in front, we ran back to the tower.

"Yo Einstein shut your mouth and listen. These things are attacking us." Angel snapped at him and in that moment I couldn't blame her.

"Maya, Rose run back to the tower now!"

"What do you think we're doing? Having a tea party and catching up on the gos-" she was cut of and I heard a thud from behind me. I turned around to see Angel on the floor. She gave me a look that said _go _and I wasn't sure what made me leave her but I ran back to the tower, praying everything was going to be ok.

"Rose hurry up!" I heard Jeremie say. Suddenly I saw Angel's body being flown into the tower by her wings. She stopped right in front of me, before dropping on the floor, no sign of moving.

"Angel!" I said, kneeling before her. I pulled her head into my lap and stroke her long red hair.

"Phew. Don't worry Maya, she is quickly regenerating life points"

**Jeremy**

I walked passed a guy I recognised as Ulrich in my year and the new kid Odd on the way to the coffee machine. I didn't hear what they were saying, I was occupied thinking about Maya and Rose. Before I left, Rose woke up and I breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed pretty pissed with me so I decided to leave before things got worse.

I put the coin in and pressed the number six when I was suddenly being electrocuted. I vaguely heard Ulrich call out my name and put my glasses on before dragging me to the infirmary. After the nurse told me everything was fine, Ulrich left promising to stop by after his marshal arts class.

Just as my robot started attacking me, Ulrich came in and destroyed the robot, effectively saving me. He than demanded that I tell him everything. And I did so. Once we got the supercomputer I explained all I knew about so far about Lyoko, Maya and Rose.

**Ulrich**

"You know what Belpois, this morning electric shock fried your brain. This thing is just the control centre of the factory that's all." he then typed something into the computer.

"Oh yeah and what would you call this" he said pointing to the screen. I turned to see a bubble pink haired girl staring back at me. "A program for spray painting dorms"

"Hello Jeremie."

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" I asked curious.

"That's Maya. A form of artificial inelegance that lives on Lyoko with Rose. Speaking of where is she?"

"She decided that she didn't want to see your face anymore" came an angelic voice from where Maya is but no one could been seen. Jeremie took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. I snickered at the girl I couldn't see. She had a temper. She also had the voice that sounds familiar but I can't think where I heard it before.

"You're not still mad, are you?"

"No, why should I be" the voice said sarcastically.

"Angel, this wasn't his fault. He didn't know what they were" Maya snapped at the voice. The name Angel made my head snap up. Could it be?

"Yeah well a little notice could've been nice…" The girls continued arguing as Jeremie explained the rest.

"Well you haven't seen Rose yet but as you can tell she is a ray of sunshine. Anyway I still don't know why the girls are there."

"Don't mess with me, you programmed them right?" Suddenly the two girls stopped fighting.

"Now you listen-" the voice started but was suddenly stopped. We heard some shuffling around.

"Bubbles get off me or I will-" the rest of her sentence came out muffled.

"Umm" I said unsure of what is happening.

"Anyway, no we woke up when Jeremie restarted the supercomputer. We don't know who we are. Our memories have been erased."

"They both have to hide in some sort of a tower. As soon as they leave it they get attack by monsters"

"Yeah we do and it hurts like a mother fu-" once again the voice of the girl I have yet to see came out muffled.

"You've got to believe me Stern. This is an incredible discovery" Jeremie said getting in my face. I back away and though about, more _logically._

"Let's say it is. What if…What if it's just some kind of giant video game?"

"Than it's a very dangerous game. My robots are programmed to go and fetch a ball and they just tried to kill me don't forget. You saw them. The moment they attacked a logo appeared on my screen. The same one that monster had on Lyoko." Spinning around in the chair I faced him.

"Better and better. You mean that the thing that attacked Rose and tried attacking Maya, also wants to kill you."

"That's what it looks like."

"You know what. If that's true Belpois, if it's that dangerous I think you should shut it down and call the police." I saw Maya look down with a sad expression on her face. She said something quietly, most likely to Rose but I could make it out.

"Ok, but first I want to help Maya and Rose understand what they are doing on Lyoko"

"Say what?"

"I mean I really do. And see if I can materialize them here on Earth."

"That's too much. What makes you think you can?" I asked but honestly I wanted to know. If there is a chance of this Rose thing being the girl from my dreams, I wanted to at see her.

"You'll see Stern" was his only reply.

We then went down the elevator to this even creepier place. Jeremie started walking around.

"What's all this?"

"Scanners. I found them in the program that can take them back to Earth. But I dug up the one that allows someone to be scanned and be sent to Lyoko. In fact, the supercomputer analysis your molecule structure through these cabins. Then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and creating a digital incarnation in the virtual world." I didn't catch a word of that.

"In English" I said.

"You go inside the cabin; you're teleported to the virtual world."

"Jeremie those things don't exist yet. There's no way" I said leaning against the scanner.

"You still don't want to believe me?"

"I would love to" I really would this could mean a chance to see Angel or Rose or whatever she is. "But virtualisation is straight out of science-fiction." I looked back at Jeremie to see him sitting at the bottom of one of the scanners.

"Why don't we try it out?" he asked getting up. "That way you can see for yourself. But we're going to need a guinea pig."

"A guinea pig, no problem" I said thinking about my new roommate's dog, Kiwi. I mean it had the nerve to pee on my bed. Disgusting little thing.

On my way to get the dog and back I ran into some complications including Odd and Sissi. Nevertheless I managed to get the dog into the scanner and go back to the supercomputer where Jeremie was typing something in.

"This is going to be a piece of cake" I heard him say.

"Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. Huh, that's a weird looking dog" realisation shot through me. That wasn't a dog that was Odd.

"That isn't the dog. That's Odd Della Robbia"

"I don't know how to stop the procedure." Jeremie said in a panicked voice.

"Help!" we heard a scream downstairs. With a quick glance with Jeremie I took the ladder down.

**Odd**

One minute I was in the weird coffin thingy, the next I was hitting a flat hard surface.

"Oww" I said. Looking up I realised I am in some kind of forest. "What's going on around here? Where am I?" Looking down I realised I had paws. Wait, PAWS?! Not just that, they were PURPLE! I looked behind to see a PURPLE TAIL there as well. "Why I am dressed as a big purple cat?" I asked no one.

"Odd Della Robia" suddenly I heard my name.

"Who's calling me?" I asked looking around me and finding no one.

"It's me Jeremie Belpois."

"Is this a joke or something?" I asked up into the sky.

"Uh no" he said uneasily. That's just great. First day at a new school and already this has happened. Can this get any weirder?

"Everything is ok Ulrich. Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko" I heard him say to my roommate.

"Am I in a video game?" I asked unsure. It sure looked like one. "It looks like a sector in Ninja Fighters 3."

"Actually, this is a virtual world that much I'm sure of."

"Cool" was my only reply. That is until I was hit in the back by some laser thingy. I swiftly turned to see two bug things walking closer to me. They had a weird symbol on them.

"That's a lot less cool. They are these giant cockroaches attacking, is that normal?"

"Um yeah." he said unsurely, again.

"Nothing to worry about then." I said more at ease.

"That's not what I meant." He said more sternly. "You've got to get out of there" Whilst I was running away from the monsters I heard Jeremie say after a few moments that Ulrich was on his way.

"Great, I was starting to get bored here all alone." I then looked up to see Ulrich getting virtualised. I forgot to warn him that you appear in mid air so with a painful sounding thud he landed on the ground. I have got to admit he has got a cool outfit. A samurai thingy. Awesome.

"Wow this sword rocks." apparently he seems to think so too.

**Ulrich**

"Hey that's not fair, how come he gets to be a samurai. That so much cooler."

"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation." Obviously Odd didn't agree with that.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats. I rather have a weapon like Ulrich. Not these greats useless paws" and with that he waved his hand towards me but a laser arrow shot out of it. I barely managed to miss it and I looked at Odd annoyed.

"Hey watch out." he just shrugged and kept examining his paws.

"Hm, these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said." I rolled my eyes.

"Try to hook up with Maya and Rose in their tower. Hold on, I'll gave you the coordinates"

"Wow who's this Maya and Rose person? And what is that thing?" I heard Sissi voice say over in the supercomputer. Whilst Jeremie explained to her what it was, I kept admiring my sword just like Odd was doing with his paws.

"Who's this Maya and Rose person?" Odd asked me as we stared walking in an unknown direction.

"Virtual girls that live on Lyoko."

"You mean there are babes here too" I rolled my eyes. Is that all he thinks about. "Great"

"Yeah but I get the idea that Belpois is flipped for Maya"

"For a virtual chick, is he nuts" at least we agree on that.

"Kinda."

"Well what about the Rose person" I shrugged my shoulders, acting as if I didn't care when in reality I really wanted to meet her.

"Don't know never seen her. Jeremie, you gonna gave us the coordinates or not" I asked changing the subject. "Jeremie are you asleep or what?" we were met by silence until Odd gasped and pointed to his left.

"Look I see a tower. It could be that one." we both looked at the tower that had blue vapours around it. As fast as we could we ran to it.

"Is there a door" Odd asked touching the tower. Just as he leaned against it, he fell through. Shrugging and not knowing what else to do I followed him in. I caught onto the bridge thing with Odd beside me. We both tried our hardest to pull up but it was no use. I couldn't hold on any longer and we both fell down into the darkness. We landed on the hard surface. Sharing a glance we both walked out of the tower.

This time we were in a place that looked like Antarctica. In front of us was the same tower as we've seen before only this time it had red around it.

"Ok right, where are we?" Odd asked me like I would know the answer. "Where did the forest go?"

"How should I know? But you see the tower over there. Weird how it's not the same colour."

"Who are those creatures, they kinda weird too" he said looking to his left. I followed his line of sight and saw three blocks standing in front of us. They each had that weird symbol around them.

"It might be a good thing to try and beat it don't you think?" I said as I saw one of the black preparing to attack. As soon as they fired at us we ran in the opposite direction.

Odd and I were back to back, surrounded by the blocks. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of the blocks preparing to fire at us. I swiftly blocked the beam with my sword. Another on then fired a blue beam at me but I quickly dodged. I ran towards the block that was in front of me and jumped on top of it. I tried hitting it with my sword but not even a scratch appeared. I jumped off it and returned to my position next to Odd. I blocked one of the beams that was coming towards him.

"So how do kill these things?"

"I wish I knew. You wouldn't know how many life points we have" when I was about to reply he got hit and disappeared in pixels. Now out of instinct I came running at one of the blocks and stabbed it right in the middle of the weird symbol. Next thing I knew the block exploded and was gone.

"Yes" I said whilst fist punching the air. Just then I got hit and was back in the scanner room. Damn it.

"At least we're alive" I said and Odd nodded in agreement.

We walked up the ladder and saw Jeremie being held in the air by giant wires. With Odd snaky comment about me not being able to survive without him we cut the one holding Jeremie, effectively stopping it from attacking again. When we all got up, Jeremie walked over to the super computer.

"Maya are you there?" He asked. Just then the Maya popped up on the screen and much to my disappointment Rose/Angel wasn't with her.

"Yes is everything ok on your side?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, we're a little shaken up but it could've been worse."

"I'm glad you're ok." she smiled and Jeremie blushed a little. I held back my snickers.

"Where's Rose? " Maya looked like she was debating whether or not to tell us but then decided to say the truth.

"She wanted to go out and decide whether it was safe or not. A few moments later she came back declaring the monsters are gone. She than started doing some research on the Lyoko base, well as much as she could access it and found out her real name is Angelique. That properly explains why I called her Angel before. Anyway after that she told me to stay here and not to move. The next thing I know she jumped off and she hasn't returned yet" We can all see that Maya was worried about her companion.

"Don't worry Maya, I'm sure she's safe" I said before I could stop myself. She smiled at me with a knowing look which made me gave her a confused on. She laughed. From beside me I saw Odd yawn.

"Yo Einstein we should get going. I'm dead on my feet" At this Maya busted out laughing whilst Jeremie groaned in annoyance.

"First Ros-Angel now you. What is it with people calling me Einstein" He whined. Sissi and I now joined in laughter.

"Ok then, got to run Maya. If there is anything wrong or of Angel comes back let me know"

"Ok. Bye Jeremie, bye guys" she waved to the rest of us and disappeared off the screen.

What a day this was.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This is my first Code Lyoko story so I hope you like it**

**Pairings:  
JeremiexAelita (Possibly OddxAelita. _Let me know which one you want to see more)  
_YumixWilliam  
UlrichxAngel**


	2. XANA Awakens Part II

**Aelita**

"Unfortunately you're not like Odd or Ulrich. You cant be de-virtualised when you loose all of your life points."

"Too bad. At least them and Angel have found a way to switch between sectors." I saw Angel standing up and bowing dramatically.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here till Friday" she said in a low voice causing me and Jeremie to laugh at her antics. During all the virtualisation talks she was the one that kept the atmosphere light which I was grateful for. Jeremie managed to find out that we are both sister, twins to be exact. No wonder we looked so similar.

"Yeah and I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the real world and the virtual world. When they're red it means they are activated."

"Are you sure?" asked Angel.

"Just about. They might be the way to materialize you on Earth." At this hope sparked in both my eyes and Angels even though we weren't in the same tower I knew she had the spark. After all we're twins. We both wanted so much to get out of this place and to the real world. "Unbelievable huh? Cant wait to tell the others about it."

**Angel**

Suddenly I felt something outside the tower. I stood up and tried seeing if I can feel it again but nothing happened.

"Is everything ok Angel?" I heard Jeremie's voice say. Brushing it off as just a feeling I didn't think much of it.

"No its just me being paranoid." I said, sitting back down.

"Ok if you're sure." he said warily.

"I think you should get going, you don't want to be late" I said.

"Christ! Thanks Angel you saved me from Jim." I smiled as he yelled his goodbye and shut the screen off.

"Who's Jim?" Aelita asked. I shrugged cause I didn't know either.

**Ulrich**

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Maya and Angel into a red tower?" I asked truly not believing it. One half of me says that we should shut the supercomputer for good and forget about Maya and Angel. However the other part of me is saying that we should try our hardest to get them out of Lyoko.

"Like I said. I'm sure that's the only way to get them into the real world. Pretty wild huh?"

"Pretty dangerous you mean. We could've all been wiped out for good last night." Odd said and I had to admit he was right.

"Odd's right. We're better of shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Angel and Maya but its not like their human" I felt a little pull in my chest that told me otherwise but I chose to ignore it.

"But they're still a sort of intelligent being. They've got emotions like we do."

"See I told you he's madly in love with a computer program"

"Maya you mean" commented Odd with an amused smirk.

"Come on guys be cool. I just want you to go there on last time."

"We cant even get pass the monsters. We'll properly get ourselves blown in a heart beat."

"Maybe if there were at least 3 of us but Sissi is too scared." Than she started denying it and saying she has to have her cheerleader practice beforehand.

"Thanks Sissi. Here's the scoop. As soon as Maya and Angel are materialised to the real world, I gave you my word I will shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile we must keep this a secret." We all promised and I left to go and meet Yumi.

**Angel**

"You know, Jeremie seems quite taken with you" I said smugly. She instead gave me a confused look.

"What you mean?" my sister is intelligent and everything but she can quite oblivious.

"Do I need to explain this to you like to a 6 year old? Jeremie likes you! I mean like, likes you" She looked down but that didn't block the soft smile that appeared on her lips.

"Oh like that. I'm sure he doesn't. After all we are just a computer program" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly believe that?" her silence was all I needed.

"Its just, even if we were on Earth before and if we are humans how did we get here?"

"Look I don't know but I'm sure we are not just a computer program. Once we're out of here, I promise to find out as much as we can about our past." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Now that I think about it, we must've been humans before. I mean there is now way you were programmed to with this personality and attitude" she said, smirking at me. I sat in front of the screen, mouth a gape. Did she just….

"Did you just…" I said out loud, not believing her comment. Her only reply was to smirk. Then a massive smile spread across my lips.

"Now that's my sister. I was starting to think you were switched or even adopted" I said.

"Umm what's adopted?" she said confused.

"Umm I'm not sure" I said honestly. I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out. We both shook our heads forgetting about it for a moment.

"Ok even if Jeremie likes me it would never work out" she said.

"And why not?"

"Because for a relationship to work out, you need to return the feelings and-"

"And you don't. At least not yet" I said, nodding knowingly. She awkwardly smiled at me but I just reassured her that its ok if she doesn't feel the same about him.

"Thank you" she said. It was my turn to look confused.

"What for?"

"For being my sister" she said.

"I will always be your sister. No matter if its on Earth or Lyoko. Nothing will tear us apart"

"If you don't mind I want to just look through the database, see what I can find out about Earth" she said unsurely. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Bubbles its ok. You don't need to be so shy about it." she smiled softly before turning her gaze to the other screen but no disconnecting with me. I chose to lay down and close my eyes. I know I cant sleep but closing my eyes helps me relax.

After we woke up on Lyoko, it felt like we just woke up from a long dream, at least it felt like that to me. I even remember a dream I had. In there our lives were normal. We grew up, went to school, got married and had a family. We were normal. We had parents. But now I know even if bubbles doesn't that we wont have that. We wont have parents to take care of us nor will we have a normal life.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by another wave of pulsations. This time I knew I wasn't imagining it.

"Bubbles" I said.

"What is it?" she said nicely but with a hint of concern.

"I feel pulsations. I think its in the Ice Sector where I am now so you need to get over here. Safely" I said for an extra measure. She nodded and shut the screen out.

"Jeremie, Jeremie can you hear me?" I said but got no response.

**Ulrich**

I had no other choice but to bring Yumi along with me. She might be a good asset to our group. Better than Sissi anyway.

"Hey who's that" Jeremie said pointing to Yumi.

"This is Yumi. She was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight so I thought…"

"Ok later. Right now we have to get to the factory. Lets go" Jeremie said interrupting me. We all immediately ran to the factory. I promise myself that I will see Angel tonight, if it's the last thing I do.

"Don't tell me you're scared" Yumi told me once we got to the ropes. Taking a deep breath I slid down the rope and made my way to the elevator.

"So who's this Maya and Angel" Yumi said

"You'll be meeting her in just a minute. Go straight to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge" He said whilst leaving us to go to his supercomputer.

"Being plunged. But I don't have a bathing suit" she said.

"Relax you wont be needing one." Odd reassured her.

"Maya can you here me? Angel" we heard him say to the supercomputer once we got down to the scanner room.

xxx

"Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?" He said worryingly and a bit angrily.

xxx

"Why didn't you try to stop her than" its weird hearing one side of the conversation. However the response wasn't exactly nice obviously cause the next we know Jeremie is apologizing rapidly.

"Don't worry. I'm sending back up. For now just try and hide somewhere"

"This story of yours is pure science-fiction" she said looking around the scanner room.

"Except that its for real" I said smirking at the glare Yumi is sending me. Me and Odd made our waves to the scanners whilst Yumi stayed outside.

"I'm starting up the procedure." Jeremie said.

"Don't tell me you're scared" I said with a challenging smirk before the scanner shut the door. In the last minute she decided to come as well.

"Virtualisation" than I saw a bright light. The next moment me and Odd both landed on the ground, the Ice Sector.

"Bummer I'm still a big purple cat" Odd said looking down at him self. We heard a thud behind us and turned to see Yumi on her ass. Guess we forgot to tell her about the landing.

"Wow that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp" Odd commented. I nodded in agreement. "It's not fair. I'm the only one that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko"

"Um mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked.

"In a virtual world. don't worry you'll get used to it." I said as if it was nothing.

"Move it. Maya and Angel need you. They're in danger" Jeremie's panicked voice said. Me and Odd immediately ran where Jeremie pointed us to with Yumi right behind us.

We suddenly got to a place where blocks were standing at, surrounding something or most likely someone. I stabbed the closest to me block. Whilst I still fought the monsters I heard Odd talking to the girls.

"Hey you must be Maya and Angel. I must admit you are darn cuties. Jeremie sure knows how to pick them" He said the last part to Maya, I'm sure, with a wink. I didn't even have time to look at the girls and he outright flirts with them.

"No time for flirting Odd, we got work to do"

"Right sorry" he said before fighting against the monsters as well.

"Throw it at them" I heard a voice I recognised as Angel tell Yumi. I didn't pay attention to what Yumi asked before so I was surprised and impressed when both the blocks exploded.

"Impressive." with all the monsters out of sight I finally had the chance to look at them. Maya still looked like she did before but now I was able to see Angel for the first time and I wasn't disappointed. She is girl from my dreams. No questioning it. She looks just like her. The same red hair, same green eyes, same outfit minus the wings and defiantly same smile. I cant believe she is standing in front of me right now. I felt so happy that no words could describe it.

"Great job guys. We need to get Maya and Angel to the red tower now though" we all went running towards the tower. During then Yumi introduced herself to Maya and Angel.

"We're coming up to the tower" I told Jeremie after he asked where we are.

"Hurry it up then. Things are about to start jumping over here." he said "Watch it guys, there are some more monsters coming your way"

Then two massive crabs things came out from behind ice blocks. Just what we needed. We all stopped with Odd a little bit ahead. We start running back with me and Odd staying behind to kill the monsters off. I saw Yumi going over to help Odd leaving me alone.

"I need to get on top of that thing" I yelled out in furstration. Suddenly I felt like I was off the ground and flying. I looked up to see in fact Angel, with her wings, flying. She smirked down at me.

"Better be ready" she said before dropping me. I managed to land on top of the crab and stab it, making it explode. I jumped down and wanted to run but a laser hit me, managing to de-virtualised me. But at the moment I didn't care, I have met and Angel and that's all that matters.

**Aelita**

Just before Odd got de-virtualised he told me to run back to the tower. I did so without second thought. Whilst the crab was firing lasers at the ice wall I created, I ran back to the tower. Passing Angel I grabbed her arm and made her run along with me. As soon as we got to the tower I dropped it and she pushed me in the tower but not violently.

"Aelita" I said when the name appeared on the screen. _Code Lyoko _it then said. Suddenly the tower wasn't red anymore. I walked out of the tower and smiled. My sister ran up to me and hugged me.

"Lets get to a tower" she said. I nodded.

Later on we we're contacted by Jeremie along with Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. This time Angel was with me also. We started wondering why he couldn't remember like the others. We figured it was properly because he didn't go on Lyoko.

"No Jeremie" I said.

"We have to shut down the supercomputer."

"You know it."

"Its too dangerous" me and my sister said whilst finishing each others sentences.

"But Maya-" he started but I smiled and corrected him.

"Aelita."

"That's even better than Maya" he said with this weird look on his face. Next to me Angel started laughing but covered it up with a cough. The guys agreed to gave Jeremie one more night to see if he can de-virtualised us.

Next day the guys came again, this time in the lab. We explained who Xana is.

"But what about virtualising Angel…and Aelita" said Ulrich. I smiled at the fact he only he only mentioned Angel at first.

"Its dangerous. I can do it but I need time. Also Xana can attack at any moment."

"Be reasonable Jeremie" Angel started

"Be better just shut this down." We both saw all of them but there heads down.

"Look now that we know how to fight Xana we have to get them to the activated tower." said Ulrich once again. Guess he really wants _us _on Earth.

"We can fight them whilst Einstein figures out how to get them on Earth, right?" said Odd

"I think we should, even though its risky. After all we are Lyoko warriors" said Yumi

"You really think you can do it?" I said hopefully.

"They don't call him Einstein for nothing" said Angel.

"Meanwhile lets not forget about our pack though." Jeremie said.

"Relax, we all know how to keep a secret" said Yumi

**That's chapter 2. Hoped you like it. There is a poll on my profile now about which pairing you want so check it out.**


End file.
